haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Haikyuu!! Wiki:Guidelines/General rules
"These are the '''General Rules' for both User/Contributors."'' Wiki Users and Contributor Rules # Please do not: #* be disrespectful to other users. #** Constructive criticism and the likes are allowed, but harassment or bullying is unacceptable. Harassment includes, but is not limited to, the following: #*** Personal attacks, threats, or name-calling. #*** Bullying of any kind (sexual/vulgar language, racist/sexist remarks, etc). #*** Trolling. #*** Spreading false information about other users. #* advertise on any pages in this wiki. Content-centered Rules # Please do not: #* vandalize pages or files. #** This includes adding comments, jokes, and clearly false and inaccurate information to pages. #** Any comment, joke, question, or discussion about a page should be posted in either the page's talk page or the Community Discussion Forums instead. #* write assumptions/speculations in the articles. #** If you have a speculation, prediction, etc, please post it in the appropriate forum or the page's talk page. #* start or continue an edit war. #** If there is a problem, contact an Administrator or discuss it on the forums/talk page. #* create offensive articles or pointless articles (unrelated information). #* add spoilers in an article page unless the chapter, episode, or information has been revealed by the official sources. Forum Rules Forums allow users to report problems on the wiki, vote on issues, or discuss topics about Haikyū!! Anyone is welcome to participate in discussions that are in the forums. Feel free to express your opinion as long as you respect other users. # However, please do not: #* advertise. #* use the forums to ask for help at another wiki or website. Live!Chat Rules The Live!Chat is a public chatroom that all registered wiki users can use. In order to prevent any potential problems that may occur there, the following rules have been created: # Please do not: #* spam. #* participate in or encourage illegal activities. # Exchanging personal information is highly discouraged. We are not responsible for anything that may occur afterwards if one does the exchange. Voting Rules In order to accurately represent the Haikyū!! Wiki community in voting sessions, voting rules have been made to roll out inactive users as well as users who do not contribute to the wiki. If not specified in the voting session post, the voting rules will be as follows: # Wiki users and contributors who wish to vote must have at least five edits (not including edits to user page). # A voter's account cannot be inactive or banned. # A voter must not be influenced by personal relationships with other users. # Wiki users and contributors can only vote once. # Voters are not allowed to harass or edit other voters' votes. # Each vote must include a valid reasoning to back up the vote (usually at least 2-3 sentences). # Cheating is not allowed. Other Notes * Please note that correcting the violation you've done before a consequence is administered will NOT prevent you from receiving the consequence. If any Wiki user or contributor witnesses another user breaking any of these rules and administrators fail to notice, please kindly correct them if possible and/or report the incident with a link or screenshot of the offense to an administrator. Once again, if you have any questions, concerns, or comments about the rules, please leave your message on either the Talk page, the Contact us forum, or the Community Discussion Forum. Thank you for your cooperation again, Wiki Users and Contributors.